Smatterings
by nightrobin2424
Summary: Bits and pieces written after episodes that inspire me. NickGreg slash of course.
1. Redrum

_A/N:_ _These are just little stories that I have written after watching some episodes, I will add to when ever I'm inspired._

_Spoilers for this one: Redrum_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Hey man do you want to grab a drink?"

"No man not tonight I just want to go home." Nick said as he continued toward the exit.

"Nick!" Warrick called out causing him to stop mid step. "Let it go man." Nick didn't answer just shook his head and continued out the door.

Greg was stretched out across his lumpy couch flipping through channels when the front door opened.

"Nick?"

"It's me G."

"What took you so long?"

"Warrick wanted me to go out for a drink."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I just wanted to come home, to you." Nick sighed and lifted Greg's legs into his lap as he sat down.

"Nick are you ok?"

"Aren't you bothered by the fact that Catherine and Keppler betrayed us?"

"Yes I am, but you heard the reason Nicky."

"But we're supposed to be a team; she should have been able to trust us."

"I agree but Nick you can't let it get to you."

"You know how I am Greg."

"I do and it's one of things I love about you, but let it go baby."

"Now I know why I came home." Nick said with a smile. "Come here." Greg lifted his legs off Nick's lap and moved to curl into Nick's side.

"You can call Warrick you know, still go out for that drink."

"I don't need it, I like it right here with you."

"I must admit I do too." Greg smiled softly. "We need more days like this."

"Yes we do." Nick agreed as Greg turned his head to kiss him gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too Greg." Nick said as he leaned in for another kiss forgetting all about Catherine and her betrayal. All he really needed was Greg to make everything better.


	2. Spark of Life

Spoliers: Spark of Life

Greg couldn't get the image of Tara Matthews out of his head; he couldn't help but think that could have been him if the explosion had been any bigger.

He kept seeing her charred face and his fingers instinctively touched the back of his neck where he could still feel rough skin.

He never took his shirt off in public anymore and never at work. He never wanted anyone to see his scars, to see the marks he would have for life.

He felt disgusted and even though it had been two years ago he couldn't help but curse Catherine for her careless mistake.

Sure she got a suspension but he got scars that would never fade.

"Greg are you ok?"

He looked up to see Sofia enter the locker room.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"Yeah."

"You know word around here is that you used to be a pretty funny guy."

"Things change, people change."

"Don't lose that perspective of life though Greg."

"It's kinda hard to be funny when you've been blown through a window." He commented dryly.

"Greg…"

"It's ok Sofia, I better go."

He lifted his bag onto his shoulder and left before Sofia could say another word.

* * *

Usually they had a ritual; the old team would reunite for a beer and discuss their cases and the things the missed.

Tonight though it was just himself and Sara. Catherine opted for Lindsey's ballet practice, Warrick had a hot date, and Greg hardly did anything with them anymore.

"Sara?"

"Yeah Nick?"

"Is Greg really ok?"

"Grissom had to pull him off a case." She said quietly.

"Why?"

"He shouldn't have even been on it in the first place." She said shaking her head. "You know the Tara Matthews case, human torch."

"Oh that one." Nick whispered. "Grissom should have known."

"I know, Greg was processing her fingers when Grissom pulled him. It was really tearing him apart."

"Do you think he's ok?"

"I don't know, he's changed from that crazy lab rat we once knew."

"I wish I could help him."

"I don't think he wants to be helped Nick." She said sadly.

"Maybe that's because no one is trying."

He never dated anymore; he gave that up after his first date after the explosion. She had been a nice girl, Cara was her name, and they met through a mutual friend and went out for a week before they fell into bed with each other.

In the heat of passion he forgot all about the scars until her hand touched his bare back.

"Greg?"

"It was an accident."

But she moved her hand and he knew they wouldn't be doing anything nor would he be seeing her again.

So now he went home every night to his empty apartment and never removed his shirt unless he got into the shower.

He liked the loneliness really, he could get used to not being wanted anymore. It really was for the best, he was sure of it.

Sometimes Greg wished he could claw his skin off, could somehow get a new body so he wouldn't have to be viewed as a disfigured monster.

Sometimes he would stare into the mirror close his eyes and remember himself before the explosion, when his skin was smooth and his hands didn't shake.

He often found himself in bed as he cried himself to sleep, he really thought he had let go of those demons, but seeing Tara Matthews brought them all back to the surface again.

* * *

Nick was sure Greg wouldn't want to talk to him, but he had to try. He knocked on the door, he heard scuffling and then the door opening slightly.

"Nick?"

"Hi Greg can I come in?"

"Why?"

"I just want to talk to you."

"Ok…" he pushed the door open to let Nick in. "Wait out here I have to change."

But of course Nick didn't listen and made his way back to Greg's bedroom where the door was cracked open.

"Greg…"

"Don't come in here Nick; I need to put on a shirt."

But Nick didn't listen and pushed his way inside, Greg was slipping a shirt over his head, but not before he saw the expanse of scars.

"Oh Greg…"

"I told you not to come in here." He hissed pulling his shirt down hastily.

"Greg don't be like this."

"Like what Nick? I'm damaged now, I'll always be damaged."

He choked back a sob, why was it Nick that made him feel so vulnerable?

"Greg…" he whispered as he walked toward Greg.

Greg didn't turn around, but Nick stood behind him placing his hands on Greg's back.

"Nick…"

"Shhh let me do this."

His hands moved to lift Greg's shirt over his head,

Greg was shaking as Nick's hands finally met bare skin, tracing the scars. He felt Greg intake a breath as his hands caressed the rough skin.

"Why are you doing this?" Greg's voice quivered.

"To show you you're not damaged, you're beautiful Greg."

"I'm not."

"You are, so beautiful." He pressed his lips to the scar at the top of his spine. "I just want you to see that."

Greg turned around and met Nick's eyes which held no disgust only pure love.

"No one has ever called me beautiful."

"You are Greg." Nick whispered just before their lips met.

The kiss was safe at first but then became more intense when each man poured all their feelings into it.

Greg gripped at Nick wanting to pull him closer, wanting to feel whole again.

"Please let this be real." Greg gasped out. "I don't want to be used Nick."

"Never Greg, never." His hand caressed Greg's cheek. "This is it."

"This is all I want."

And their lips met again slower this time because they had all the time in the world.


	3. Sex, Lies, and Larva

_A/N: So they reran this episode on Spike the other day and it just inspired me. Greg was not in the episode at all, but this is my take on it and I don't remember that lady detective's name so I just made one up, but she so wanted Nick and he just shot her down. So yeah spoilers are for Sex, Lies, and Larva.  
_

* * *

"_What's wrong Kasinkas?"_

"_Well we went out to dinner last week and I thought it went well, but you never called."_

"_Who said I wasn't?"_

He hated lying to her, she really was nice and if they had dinner maybe two months ago there could of have been something there, but now…now she didn't have a chance in hell. In all honesty he was just being nice to her because his lover had been away all week and it was nice to go out for dinner even if was with a detective that fancied him. He had no intention of hooking up with her, not when he had his entire world waiting for him at home.

"So now that the case is a no go wanna grab a bite?"

"I'd love to, but can't."

"Flaking out on me Stokes?" she asked with a grin.

"Something like that."

* * *

Greg smiled when he heard the door shut that meant Nick was home and it had been a week since they last saw each other.

"Hey you." Nick said as Greg appeared in the living room. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Greg said as he pulled Nick to him capturing his lips. "But I hear you had a certain detective fill my void."

"Oh you did huh? Word certainly gets around fast."

"It sure does, but I know the truth."

"And that is?"

"You just felt sorry for her because she can't have you because you're all mine."

"Damn you got me." Nick smirks. "Now enough talk let me show you how much I missed you."

"Bring it on." Greg said just as Nick crashed lips onto his own pushing him against the wall.

* * *

Becky Kasinkas was not one to be stood up or led on and she was going to figure out Nick Stokes if it killed her. They flirted all the time and dinner had been great, but something was holding back or someone. Although she couldn't see who, Sidle had her sights set on Grissom and that Willows woman had other things to worry about. So he could be all hers if she could only figure out why he was holding back.

* * *

"Damn I need to go away more often if I can get more welcome back sex like that." Greg panted.

"You can get all the sex you want anytime." Nick said as he kissed Greg's sweaty forehead.

"Good that's why I keep you around."

"I knew it, sex that's all I'm good for."

"And for the fact that I love you." Greg whispered wondering if it was too soon and Nick would run. "I'm sorry I…"

"Shhhh, don't worry I love you too ." Nick assured him and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Becky never visited the lab often, but tonight she was in luck since she and Catherine were on a case and Nick just happened to be there. She watched him secretly as he went from here to there; he always made it back to DNA lab more than once. This peaked her interest and she craned her neck to get a better view of why Nick likes DNA so much. She was expecting long blonde hair, blue eyes and all the right curves.

What she got was crazy hair, loud shirts, and there were defiantly no curves. Her eyes narrowed but she could see the way they leaned into each other so this was why he never called back. Suddenly she needs a cigarette and all she can think is at least it wasn't another woman, but she thinks this might worse.

"Hey Kasinkas, I got a lead let's go."

"Right." She nodded casting one more look at Nick, maybe Warrick was single.

* * *

"Did you see that detective lady today she was so oogling you."

"She was not."

"Was too, see you went out for dinner now she thinks she can have you."

"But she can't."

"Damn straight, you're all mine cowboy."

"Just the way I like it." Nick smiled and pulled Greg closer to him, loving how right Greg felt in his arms. He didn't expect to fall this hard so fast, but Greg was unexpected and really that was just fine with him.


	4. A La Cart

_A/N: Of course I just had to do one for this episode because it had so much subtext I loved it! They need more episodes this season like this one with our boys! enjoy!_

* * *

"So you really knew?" Greg groaned at his lover's question wanting to get back to the kissing and groping.

"Sure Nick."

"Don't lie to me."

"Why does it bother you if I knew or not let's just get back to making out." He leaned in for kiss but Nick placed a hand on his chest. "Nick…" he groaned. "Can we drop it and go back to the groping."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh come on Nick it's no big deal, just kiss me and forget about it."

"Aren't we supposed to be honest and open?"

"Nick…" Greg sighed. "Like I said she didn't tell me in so many words, in fact she didn't say anything at all. It was a silent question and she gave a silent nod, it's not that I wanted to keep it from you Nick."

"I know baby, I'm just being stubborn."

"I love you stubborn though." Greg said with a grin.

"So do you think anyone knows about us?"

"Probably not, but Sara might she's sharp."

"Sharp huh?"

"Mmmm hmmm." Greg said as he leaned in for a lusty kiss. "Now where were we?"

"About to leave."

"Huh what?"

"We're meeting the team at the go kart track remember?"

"Damn you Stokes you used up all our precious make out time."

"I'll make it up to you later I promise."

"You better I expect lots of sex."

"And lots of sex you will get." And he sealed the deal with a kiss that promised so much. "Come on baby let's have some fun."

* * *

Sara Sidle had a smile on her face as she watched the two of them walk past Grissom's car oblivious to everything but each other.

"Why are you smiling?" Grissom asked curious as to what was making his girlfriend smile so brightly.

"No reason." She said as Greg suddenly looked back winking at her. "No reason at all."


	5. Rashomama

_A/N: Ok so I have already written a story from this episode called Two Sides but this has got to be one of my favorite CSI episodes of all time and just had to visit it again. I hope everyone is enjoying this in between thing while I work on the next chapter of Forcing Separation. Enjoy!_

* * *

Nick was in full panic mode, not because his car was gone along with all the evidence although that pretty much sucked, but he had much more important things to worry about. More important things like the little black box resting in the glove box of his car; it was the box that could determine his very future.

"Nick I know this sucks, but stop pacing you're making me dizzy."

"I can't Sara, the ring it's in the car."

"You put it in the car? Why in God's name did you do a stupid thing like that?"

"I was afraid Greg might find it at home by accident."

"Oh Nick."

"I need that ring back Sara and I know this is gonna sound bad but I could care less if all the evidence is gone that ring means everything." Sara had never seen him so upset and for that matter she knew how much he loved Greg and how he had it all planned. She felt honored really to be the only one who knew about their relationship and to have seen the ring with her own eyes.

_"Sara come here."_

_"What is it Nick?"_

_"I need to show you something."_

_"What?"_

_"Not here follow me." She followed him up to the roof wondering why he was being so secretive._

_"What's going on Nick?"_

_"I didn't want Greg to find us and see." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black box and Sara suddenly felt her heart stop._

_"Nick this is…"_

_"I know I just…am I moving to fast? Maybe getting this was a big mistake."_

_"Nick, do you love Greg?"_

_"More than anything in the world, he's my everything Sara."_

_"Then there's your answer."  
"It's not even legal though, not here anyway."_

_"It doesn't have to be Nick, but it's a sign of commitment, a sign that you don't want anyone else but him."_

_"I don't even know if he'll say yes."_

_"He will." Sara assured him. "He loves you."_

_"That doesn't mean anything."_

_"No listen to me, you know how I am with love, weddings and all that stuff, but when I look at the two of you I know it's the real deal."_

_"Thanks Sara, I need that."_

_"Anytime Nick, anytime."_

"What am I gonna do if Brass doesn't find the Denali? That ring was perfect."

"They'll get it Nick, don't worry."

"God I hope so."

* * *

Greg knew Nick was upset with everything that was going wrong, but now he seemed even more stressed.

"Sara have you seen Nick?"

"No, he might be in the locker room; Wendy had to cut off his shirt."

"What!?"

"Now don't get all defensive Greg, there was blood evidence on it."

"I bet she was oogling him though."

"Everyone oogles him Greg, but who does he come home to?"

"Me."

"That's right, now I bet if you hurry you can catch him in the locker room."

"Then I'll have to hurry." Greg said with a grin. Sara watched him go and only hoped Brass could find Nick's car, if anyone deserved happiness it was those two.

"Hey cowboy, if only I was still in DNA huh?" Greg said as he pushed himself against Nick's back.

"It would be a very bad thing because you'd jump me."

"Who says I'm not going to now?" Greg's breath was hot in his ear.

"We could get caught."

"That's what makes it so hot." And Nick couldn't help but turn around and shove Greg into the lockers claiming his mouth in a fierce kiss. "God Nick I love you." Greg breathed out as Nick's lips found his neck and he knew he needed that ring because he was going to spend forever with this man.

"Love you too G, but we better quit before Ecklie catches us."

"At home then?"

"You know it." Nick said as stole one more kiss.

* * *

"Hey pimp, do you like my ride?" Nick had never been happier to see Brass even if his Denali looked like a street racer. Right now he was more concerned with getting into that glove box.

"Damn where'd they take it?"

"Found in da hood." Brass grinned. "All the evidence is still there." Nick was glad to hear that, but he'd feel better once that little black box was in his hands.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I had to pry this away some homeless guy." Brass said as he tossed a box to Nick who instantly paled.

"It's not what you think…"

"Chill Nicky, it's cool, lucky I saw it when I did."

"Thanks Brass." He said as he stuffed the box in his pocket.

* * *

Nick found Greg in the locker room stretched across the bench and the sight made Nick's heart swell. He was out cold and Nick didn't blame him, it had been a long day. He was pretty sure everyone else was occupied so he sat down next to Greg's head and ran his fingers through the soft curls. Greg stirred slightly and Nick caught his hand slipping the ring on his finger. The cold metal opened Greg's eyes and he sat up quickly looking at Nick.

"Nick…"

"I know it's not legal Greg but I…"

"Yes." And that's all the answer Nick needed before crushing his lips to Gregs. They pulled apart only slightly as Nick ran his hand over Greg's cheek.

"Are you sure?"

"I only need you Nick to make my life perfect." Nick smiled and kissed Greg once more, happy that his rotten day had turned out to be the best one of his life.


	6. Grave Danger

_A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews and I'm glad you're enjoying these as much as I enjoy writing them! The next chapter of Forcing Seperation is in the works, but here is another installment of Smatterings. This is how I think Grave Danger should have gone, enjoy!_

* * *

Greg felt like he had been suckered punched as he stared at the bag Catherine held in her hands. The bag containing a silver ring, a silver ring that matched the one he wore around his neck.

"At this point we have no idea where he is." Suddenly his world started to spin and the next thing he knew the ground was becoming a lot closer to his face.

"Greg, Greg wake up." He blinked his eyes, adjusted to the light to find Sara staring down at him.

"What happened?"

"You passed out."

"Where's Nick? Did you find him?"

"We did." She said grimly. "But it's not good."

"Where is he?" Sara wasn't sure what to do, but led Greg to AV lab where Grissom and Archie were currently watching the computer screen. Nick was there trapped in some box, screaming for his very life. Greg felt sick all over again and he reached for his chain.

"Sara...where.."

"We found it after you passed out, the chain broke, it matches the one we found at the scene."

"Sara I…" he reached out and grasped the ring, tears in his eyes. "Nick gave it to me, three months ago."

_Greg could tell Nick was nervous he kept fidgeting with his pants, which he only did when something was bothering him._

_"Nick is everything ok?"_

_"Yeah perfect."_

_"You're lying to me, we've together for two years now I know when you're lying."_

_"I'm fine Greg." He said as he kissed Greg softly on the lips._

_"Nick…" he whined. "Just tell me."_

_"Stop whining baby, it doesn't suit you."_

_"But Nicky…"_

_"Everything's perfect I promise you."_

_"All right Nicky if you say so." Greg said as he kissed his cheek. "I'm going to get dinner then."_

_"Whatcha cooking tonight?"_

_"Mexican." Greg grinned. "Be back soon lover."_

_"Later." Nick heard the door shut and then reached in his pocket and pulled out the black velvet box. Now all he had to do was set his plan in motion._

_Greg was expecting to come home to a dark house, but he probably figured Nick fell asleep._

_"Nick? Dinner is here." No answer. He must have really been zonked._

_"Nick?" He went into the kitchen to set down the bags when he saw the soft glow in the living room. "Nick?" The room was filled with candles and Nick was smiling at him looking sexy and relaxed in loose black pants and a white dress shirt._

_"Nick…what…"_

_"Shhh baby it's ok."_

_"I'm so underdressed."_

_"You look beautiful to me."_

_"What's going on?"_

_"Can't I do something special for my boyfriend?"_

_"Yes and he likes it very much, but he is just a little confused."_

_"Well will this un confuse him?" Nick asked as he pulled Greg into his embrace kissing him fiercely._

_"Mmmm, yeah that helps a lot."_

_"Would this help clear things up even more?" Nick said as he pulled the box out of his pocket. Greg's eyes were as wide as saucers as he watched Nick open the box reveling a simple yet elegant silver ring._

_"Nick…."_

_"I want to spend the rest of my life with Greg, will you let me?" Greg could only nodded feeling the tears well in his eyes as he felt Nick slip the ring on his finger. He felt like such a girl, but at the moment he didn't care when Nick just asked for him to spend the rest of their lives together._

_"I love you so much Nick."_

_"I love too Greg, so damn much." And then he claimed Greg's lips. One week later Greg presented him with a matching ring that he accepted with tears and a smile._

Greg really didn't know how he ended up in the bathroom, but here he was hunched over the toilet while everything he ate that day came back up. His Nick was buried in some box underground and he had no idea where he was. He couldn't do this; he couldn't be strong when the one person he loved most was in danger of dying. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and stood slowly, wondering how many people had figured out his relationship with Nick.

"Where is Greg Sanders? I need to see Greg." Greg knew that voice anywhere and he rounded the corner to find a hysterical Jillian Stokes talking to Grissom and Catherine.

"Mrs. Stokes." Greg said as he neared them. Jillian Stokes looked up seeing the man her son loved so much, the man she had come to know so well.

"Oh Greg." She said as she pulled him to her hugging him close. It was all he needed to completely break down, and he did hard heavy sobs into Jillian's shoulder. And the others could watch and wonder just how long Nick and Greg had been together.

* * *

It all happened so fast he was running to get the fire extinguisher, Nick had been found, was so close to being rescued and he hoped above all hope Nick would be ok. He felt Sara wrap her hand around his and he thanked God for her support. The ambulance was there now and the EMTs were converging and he felt himself being pushed toward the ambulance.

"He needs you now." Catherine was whispering in his ear. All Greg could do was nod and jump into the ambulance. He felt the tears beginning to fall and reached out smoothing back Nick's hair and kissing the dirty scarred forehead. The tears were sliding down his cheeks now and when Nick's hand grasped his own he finds he can finally breathe again.


	7. Labrats

_A/N: Ok so I've been working on this for awhile and I'm nervous about posting this because it's my first story slash or het with actual smut. But I hope you enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving everyone!!_

_WARNING: This chapter does contain sexual content, proceed with caution you have been warned._

* * *

All Greg wanted to do was find Grissom and give him a piece of his mind, now he wished he would have pulled the psycho clown case.

He didn't even want to know the places he had marinara sauce in. He knew there was a healthy dose on his face, he could feel it but try as he might it was stuck.

And really the last thing he needed was Hodge's bullshit as soon as he walked into the lab; there were days he just really wanted to punch the guy.

"What happened to you?" Sara asked scrunching up her nose as she suppressed a laugh.

"Long story." Greg grumbled. "I need a shower."

"Yes you certainly do."

"Go on Sara laugh I know you want to."

"I'm sorry Greg…" but then a giggle escaped her and that was it.

"Ok, ok enough I'm leaving."

"Go on you saucy boy you."

He figured she didn't deserve a response so he settled on flipping her off; her laughter followed him down the hall.

Finally he made it to the locker room without anymore incidents and really all he wanted to do was take a hot shower and forget about everything.

"So the rumors are true then?"

Greg turned around to find Nick smirking at him.

"What that I'm a walking pizza?"

"Something like that, have a little trouble?"

"Just a little."

"Do you know you have sauce on your forehead?"

"Yes, it won't come off."

"Then maybe you're not doing it right."

"How am I not doing it right Nick?"

Nick looked at him then took a finger in his mouth and the way he did it made Greg almost come in his pants.

He watched as Nick pulled the finger out of his mouth and then he felt it run along his forehead where the sauce was.

Now at this point Greg knew he was a goner but then Nick had to go and run his tongue up his cheek.

Now he was complete mush in Nick's hands because his brain had ceased to function properly.

"You had some stray sauce." Nick said with a cheeky grin.

Of course Greg's brain was still not working because all he could do was stare at him mouth open like a fish.

"I'll see you later Greg." Nick winked and all Greg could do was follow Nick with his eyes as he left the locker room.

Great now he would defiantly have to jerk off in the shower, he wondered if he was actually dreaming and any minute now he'd wake up with sticky sheets.

"Hey Sanders you ok?"

He snapped out of his stupor as Warrick walked into the locker room, well at least now he knew he wasn't dreaming.

"Uh…yeah fine." He said as he swallowed hard.

"Dude you smell like pizza."

"Yeah I know."

And then he was off to showers because he really didn't want Warrick to see his raging hard on, damn Nick Stokes anyhow.

Later when the smell of pizza no longer lingered and his clothes were clean did he decide to finally make a move.

He knew he would never be getting the image of Nick licking sauce off his cheek if he didn't do anything about it.

Nick had to at least be interested because what person licked sauce off another's cheek if they weren't interested?

* * *

So here he was standing on Nick's front step smelling his armpit to make sure the pizza smell was in fact gone.

"Hey Greg." Nick said smiling as he opened the door a slice of pizza in his hand.

Greg narrowed his eyes, oh this was war now because Nick had sauce at the corner of his mouth and it was his turn now.

"You got some sauce." Greg said as he stepped closer to Nick. "Just here." And he swept his tongue out licking at the sauce that stained the corner of Nick's mouth. "Got it."

"I really think you missed some." Nick said as he took the last bite of his pizza leaving a tiny spot on the bottom of his lip.

"Hmmm you're right I think I did too." Greg said just before running his tongue along Nick's bottom lip. "Did I get it?"

"No I don't think so."

And then Nick's lips were on his and Greg could taste the pizza sauce as they kissed.

The kiss was like he always imagined hot and passionate, kissing Nick was better than any fantasy he ever had because this was real.

He felt Nick grab his shirt and pull him into the house slamming him against the door as it shut.

Their lips never broke the kiss and Greg could feel Nick's hands on his skin and he wanted more.

Finally though they had to breathe and pulled apart but only slightly, Nick's hands still remained under Greg's shirt stationary at his waist.

"If I would have known this would've happened I would've went diving in pizza sauce sooner." Greg said with a grin.

"I heard about it and knew you were probably in a bad mood and I figured now was a better time than any to come clean."

"What a way." Greg laughed. "You know I jerked off in the shower after you left."

"I figured as much, it wasn't hard to miss."

"And what about you Mr. Stokes? Did you get turned on?"

"Oh yeah." Nick said as he leaned in closer to Greg his breath ghosting across Greg's ear. "I jerked off in the stall next to you."

"What?"

"You were so engrossed in your own business and I could hear you stifling your moans and it was the hottest thing I've ever heard."

Greg swallowed as Nick moved to take another kiss as his hands traveled further south down Greg's body.

"And I wanted to be the one who made you moan like that, do you want that Greg?"

"God yes." Greg moaned. "Please Nick."

"I love to hear you beg." Nick said as he slid Greg's zipper down, Greg's hard cock meeting him as he went to his knees. "Is this what you want Greg? My mouth on you?"

"Please…" Greg moaned. "Stop teasing and just suck me."

"If you insist." In one swift motion Greg's boxers were pulled down and his stiff cock was finally freed.

Nick didn't waste anytime and took Greg in his mouth causing Greg to gasp as he felt Nick's warm tongue lick up his cock.

Greg closed his eyes as he let Nick work his magic, nothing had ever felt as good than Nick's mouth on him and he knew he wouldn't last long.

"Nick…" he panted. "God…"

"You close baby?" Nick asked as he pulled his mouth away.

"Don't stop Nick…" Greg begged. "I'm so close." Nick grinned and took Greg into his mouth causing Greg to moan and it only took a few more seconds because Greg could feel it building and Nick's name escaped his lips as he came.

And he really he almost got hard again as he watched Nick swallow every last drop. Greg slid bonelessly down the wall and met Nick's lips tasting himself.

"God Nick I think you killed me."

"In a good way I hope."

"Oh yeah." Greg eyes wondered and he saw Nick still had a little problem that Greg most certainly wanted to take care of.

"Need a little help with that problem Nicky?" Greg asked with a smirk as his hands touched Nick's erection through his jeans.

"Don't tease Greg…" Nick moaned.

"Alls Fair." And then he grabbed Nick's shirt and smashed their lips together. "What do you want Nicky? My hand?" He undid Nick's zipper, stroking him through his thin boxers. "Or maybe something else?" he said licking his lips.

"Your mouth." Nick groaned. "Sweet Jesus just do it already Greg."

"If you insist." Greg slid down Nick's body still slouched against the wall pulling down the boxers as he went.

Nick's eyes rolled back into his head as Greg's lips encircled his cock. Nick didn't think he would make it, but he never wanted Greg to stop.

He had to fight the urge to just fuck Greg's mouth, he let out a loud moan as Greg swirled his tongue around the tip of Nick's cock.

"Don't stop Greg…don't ever stop…"

Nick didn't receive any answer in word form but a long lick and it made his eyes roll into the back of his head. He was close; he could feel it because Greg was extremely talented at this. "Jesus Greg..."

He suddenly saw stars as he realized Greg must have anticipated because once he pulled his mouth away his lips were back on Nicks.

"Fuck Greg that was amazing."

"I know." He grinned. "Hopefully there will be more in the future, much more."

"Oh yeah so much more Greg."

And he sealed the deal with a lusty kiss and Nick wondered how long it would take them to get to bedroom.

* * *

Two days later Greg found a can of pizza sauce in his locker with a note taped to it.

_I'll supply the pizza and you can bring the sauce  
Nick_

Greg grinned and stuffed the can in his pack; he couldn't get to Nick's quick enough.


	8. You Kill Me

_A/N: I really am on a roll with these, for the record I'm not sure when Greg's birthday is. I just had to write this because Greg seemed kinda pissy at the end of the episode. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Have a good night Greg."

"Yeah whatever." Greg snorted as he made his way out of the lab. He wasn't in the mood to be sociable, he didn't even care. Stupid day, stupid Nick. All day he had been dropping hints, trying to remind Nick that it was a special day, but it seemed no one remembered his birthday not even his own boyfriend. He didn't even get a Happy Birthday or even a little smooch. Nick had left the house before him and now he had left work before him. Sure he could invite Grissom out to eat but no couldn't spare time for the man he'd been sharing a life with for the past two years. Damn Nick Stokes anyhow. He felt his phone vibrating against and he only hoped it was Nick calling to forgive him because if it wasn't Nick was so sleeping on the couch tonight.

"Hello."

"Happy Birthday."

"Sara…" he smiled. "It's good to hear your voice." And it was after her abrupt departure and it stung just a little that he didn't even get a goodbye; he thought they were closer than that.

"Yours too Greg."

"I'm glad you didn't forget my birthday."

"I never could, even if things are tense for me right now."

"Nick forgot."

"I'm sure he didn't Greg, Nick wouldn't forget."

"He did I'm sure of it."

"Nick loves you he wouldn't forget."

"Yeah well, my birthday is almost over and not even a wish."

"Have faith in him Greg, I better go."

"When are you gonna tell me where you are Sara?"

"As soon as I find myself I'll let you know."

"That's the best I'm gonna get huh?"

"It is, and don't worry about Nick he'll come around."

"I sure hope so, goodbye Sara, it was really good to hear from you."

"You too Greg, hope the rest of your birthday goes well."

"Just hearing from you made it better."

"I'm glad, goodbye Greg."

"Bye Sara." He clicked off his phone, at least had remembered his birthday and she wasn't even there.

* * *

Nick was pretty sure Greg was steamed, but he needed it to be that way, although he found it silly that his lover would think he would forget his birthday. Everything needed to be just right because this would be a birthday Greg would never forget.

* * *

Of course the house would be dark, now Greg knew for sure Nick was going to be sleeping on the couch. Of all the days he had to be forgetful, it was this. It wasn't really a landmark birthday, but Greg would have liked at least an acknowledgement from his own boyfriend.

"Nicholas Stokes you better wake up this instant, I am so pissed at you…." He trailed off as he entered the house to find Nick standing barefoot in the living room holding a single red rose. "Oh Nick…"

"You really didn't think I'd forget did you?"

"I…" He felt like such an ass now.

"I'd never forget, I didn't mean to make you feel like I did."

"It's ok you're making up for it now." Greg said as took the rose from Nick and accepted a tender kiss. "I'm sorry I was going to make you sleep on the couch."

"You were?"

"I was. I feel like an ass now believing that you would actually forget."

"It's ok baby." Nick said holding out his hand for Greg to take. "Come to the bedroom the rest of your present awaits."

"Well if it's in the bedroom I know it must be good." And Greg was right the room as covered in candles and two glasses of champagne awaited them. "Oh Nicky, now you're going to make me blubber like a girl."

"You're cute when you blubber like a girl, now here open this." He handed Greg an envelope which he tore into eagerly.

"A getaway weekend? How did you manage this?"

"Grissom owed me a few favors, now did you see where to?"

"Vermont….Nicky….you don't mean…."

"I sure do that is if you…."

"Don't even finish that sentence of course I want to, I want to spend my life with you Nick, I love you."

"Oh Greg I love you too, I didn't get a ring because I want to pick those out when we get there, did you see the cabin I picked out?"

"It's beautiful, how long have you been planning this?"

"A long time, you've been the one for a long time."

"You too." Greg said setting the envelope down. "What do ya say we skip the champagne and head straight to the good stuff."

"Mmmm." Nick said as he wrapped his arms around Greg's waist. "I like the sound of that." And he dove in for a long fire filled kiss. "Happy birthday baby." Greg didn't respond just pushed Nick down to the bed ready to enjoy the rest of birthday with the man he was going to spend forever with.


	9. Leapin Lizards

_A/n: So I just got seaon seven on DVD so be expecting more these soon! Enjoy!_

* * *

Greg had seen many sorts of people come and go since he became a CSI but none had ever seemed as crazy as her. Shannon Turner was certifiable for sure, believing in lizard people, yeah right.

"Miss Turner, I need a sample of your DNA." He should have seen it coming, the way she was looking at him like she wanted to burn him at the stake the moment she got him alone. He expected her to resist, to throw punches, but what he didn't expect was her teeth on his skin.

"The bitch bit me." He said as he nursed his hands watching the uniforms pull the mad woman away. "I got my sample."

After visiting Wendy in DNA, getting of course a huge smirk from her, he made his way to find some bandages that is until someone interrupted his quest.

"Nick what the hell?"

"You're coming with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Desert Palms."

"The hospital, why?"

"You might need stitches."

"I'm fine Nick."

"Says the guy who's bleeding everywhere."

"I'm not…" Sure enough he looked down to find blood dripping on the floor.

"Now you see my point, here." He handed Greg a cloth who proceeded to wrap it around his hand.

"And Grissom approves of you taking me?"

"Well yeah, it was gonna be Sara but I graciously volunteered."  
"Graciously huh?"

"Yes now come on you're bleeding right through the towel."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Greg had some pills and tetanus shot in him he was wrapped and ready to go.

"I'm gonna kill you Stokes."

"Why?"

"You know I hate shots Nick and it's not like she was a rabid dog."

"You want me to make it up to you?"

"Like hell I do, breakfast after shift?"

"Is that all you want Greg?" And suddenly everything for them shifted, all the flirting, the looks had come to this one little word would determine everything.

"No." Greg said suddenly nervous at the way Nick was looking at him. "No that isn't all I want."

"Good." Nick's voice was husky and it made Greg wish he wasn't going back to work.

* * *

The night seemed to drag on after that but not after he gave Catherine a good laugh. What made it worse was that Nick seemed to have disappeared, maybe it was a good thing, it made the anticipation all the better.

"I'm outta here Gris."

"Good job tonight Greg, take care of that hand."

"I plan to." Although, it probably wasn't what Grissom was thinking.

He felt his heart speed up at the sight of Nick leaning against his car, oh God this was actually happening after so many years of wanting it.

"So I was thinking breakfast at my place."

"You have something I like?"

"I can think of something." Nick said with a sexy grin that made his knees go weak.

"Then why the hell are we still here?"

* * *

Greg couldn't drive fast enough and he was sure he was going to get pulled over because that's the kind of luck he usually had. Luckily he made it to Nick's house in one piece and now they were standing just inside the doorway both suddenly very nervous.

"Your hand how is it?"

"It's a dull thud now thanks to you."

"I try." Nick smiled.

"You sure do." And Greg was done with the sudden shyness so he dove in for the kill. Nick's lips were wet and warm and everything he imagined them to be. And when Nick let his mouth open Greg became a puddle of mush in Nick's arms.

"God damn." Greg breathed out as they pulled only inches apart. "That was better than that damn shot."

"I better be." Nick said as he pushed Greg against the wall. "Let's do it again."

"No arguments here." And they were at it again breathing each other in, devouring the other's mouth.

"Damn I wish she would have bit me seven years earlier."

"Me too." Nick said as he caressed Greg's cheek. "Me too."


	10. Fannysmackin

_A/N: So I have a longer piece in the works that happens after this episode, but I had to write this because I just love this episode because Nick was just so pissed and there was so much subtext there! So enjoy and thanks to everyone who is enjoying this series. Also in other news I start my vacation next week so expect alot and an update on Forcing Seperation! Enjoy!_

* * *

Nick couldn't believe a lot of things he saw happen day to day, he'd seen so much since abandoning his parent's dreams for him and coming to Vegas. This though, was very hard for him to wrap his head around. Groups of people, kids really were going around and beating people for fun, even going as far as killing one. It made him sick to his stomach and all he wanted to do was stop them before they reached their next target. He just never expected it to be the person he loved most in this world.

He could remember exactly where he was the moment it happened, the moment Catherine came up to him and shattered his entire world. Now it was common knowledge to those who mattered at least that he and Greg were a couple. They weren't officially out of the closet, but out to the those who were important to them. So he knew the way Catherine's face was contorted that whatever she was getting ready to tell him wasn't good.

"Nicky…"

"What's going on Cath?"

"It's Greg…" and she faltered slightly turning her head so Nick couldn't see, but he knew she had tears in her eyes.

"What happened to Greg Catherine?"

"He was attacked saving a man's life." Nick knew all the color had drained from his face as he tried to comprehend what Catherine was telling him.

"Is he ok? Where is he? I need too…." But Catherine stopped him grabbing his arm.

"No Nicky, Sara is already on her way."

"Sara…but…"

"You don't want to see him like that Nicky."

"I need to see him Cath…I need…"

"I know." She said gripping his hand tightly. "I know."

"Let me process scene."

"Nick…"

"Please Catherine let me I need to find out who did this."

"Ok, but you have to remain composed Nick."

"I know, the sooner I get this done the sooner I can see him."

* * *

"I think I found a piece of Sander's hair." Nick clenched his jaw as he scraped paint off of Greg's Denali. Stay calm that's all he needed to do, just focus and then he could be with Greg.

"What did somebody else get a beat down?" The next thing he knew he was standing up and advancing on some punk who had the nerve to say something.

"Someone is about to get a beat down if they don't keep their mouths shut."

"Cops beating people up now? That it?" the guy was smirking now and Nick knew he wouldn't be able to remain composed for much longer, not with this guy lingering around. So in an instant before the guy could open his fat mouth again he punched the guy in the stomach and he would have done more if Warrick hadn't of pulled him back.

"Nick dude I know you're upset…"

"You have no idea Warrick, I'm sick of this town."

"Then maybe you need to leave."

"Maybe I do." And he wanted to leave and take Greg far away from anyone ever hurting him again.

* * *

He could see Greg as he smiled when Sara handed him the Mexican he longed for, but Nick knew him too well and knew he was trying hard to mask the pain.

"Nick are you going in?"

"Just give me a minute Rick, one minute." Warrick nodded knowing Nick needed his space. Greg's face was so bruised and Nick had pleasure in knowing that the guy he punched earlier was the same one that marred Greg's beautiful face. He could feel the tears coming and that's not what he wanted Greg to see. He wanted to be strong for his lover, but it was hard when he had come close to losing Greg.

"Nick he's looking for you." Sara appeared just outside the doorway. "Warrick and I can leave if you want."

"I…"

"It's ok Nick we understand." She gave him a soft smile then went back into the room whispering something in Warrick's ear. Nick watched as Sara gave Greg a gentle kiss on the cheek and Warrick clap his shoulder both saying they would see him soon.

"He needs you Nick." And that was all Warrick said before he followed Sara down the hall.

"Hey Nicky." And that's what did it, he found himself next to Greg's bed choking back a sob as he touched Greg's bruised face.

"Hey baby…" his voice was choked and he could do was grab Greg's uninjured hand caressing it softly. "You had me so scared, I can't lose you Greg."

"You heard what I did Nicky…that kid…he's dying."

"It was self defense baby; they'll see that, you saved a life."

"But I could be taking another." He turned away from Nick trying so hard to not let his boyfriend see him cry he was already in enough pain.

"It'll be ok baby; I'm here for you always."

"Grissom called my mom, she's gonna freak when she sees me Nick."

"Because she loves you Greg, you heard how I reacted at the crime scene, I just…I love you so much…and when Catherine told me my world stopped."

"I'm right here Nick."

"I know." Nick said as he reached over to kiss bruised lips. "I know."

* * *

Several hours later Greta and Mike Sanders entered their son's hospital roomed to find him curled up to Nick Stokes, the man they had come to know so well. Greta wiped her eyes and leaned into her husband knowing even though they couldn't always look after their son, he had someone who loved him and that was enough for them. 


	11. Scuba DoobieDoo

_A/N: Well here's another installment of Smatterings and I wanted to thanks everyone for their review on the latest chapter of Forcing Seperation, two more to go! I hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

"Leggo my Gregggo, he's just a CSI wannabe." He wanted to pretend he didn't hear, that it was only his imagination playing tricks on him especially since he and Nick had spent the last two months in each other's beds. But maybe all Nick wanted was a meaningless fuck with the CSI wannabe and Greg was foolish enough to believe Nick wanted more. He sure as hell wasn't going to let Nick get away with it and he would make sure he let Nick know how it felt to be betrayed.

"Hey G, you coming over tonight?"

"I don't know, can you stomach being alone with the CSI wannabe?"

"Look G…"

"I gotta go Nick; it's nice to know what this has meant to you."

"Greg come on don't be this way."

"Goodnight Nick." Nick couldn't do anything but watch Greg walk away.

"Wanna talk about it Nicky?" Catherine asked as she appeared inside the doorway.

"Yeah I would." He sighed wondering how he managed to fuck up the one thing going right in his life.

* * *

Greg entered his dark apartment which felt so foreign to him, he had hardly been there the past two months, but now here he was, alone. He didn't know what he expected from Nick, but he had thought of him, just some wannabe, just another mark on his bedpost. It made his heart hurt to think about it, so he was going to try and forget about it and forget about how Nick thought so little of him.

* * *

Nick found himself seated across from Catherine at their favorite diner and he could tell she was waiting for him to make the first move.

"So…."

"So Nick get to the point."

"Greg and I have been seeing each other for over two months and I think I may have just ruined it."

"How?"

"He overheard our conversation and what I said."

"Oh Nicky, why did you even say it?"

"I don't know, I panicked when you brought him up and that's what came out of my stupid mouth."

"That wasn't very smart Nicky."

"I know, I know and God I feel like an ass."

"Where do you want this relationship with Greg to go Nick?"

"I'm not gonna lie Cath, there's just something about Greg that pulls me in. I'm looking for something long term with him."

"Then you have to go tell him that, don't let stupid mistakes get in the way of something good."

"I know, I guess I just got scared because it was moving so fast."

"Then I think you need to go talk to him Nick."

"I do, thanks for listening Cath."

"Anytime Nicky, anytime."

* * *

Greg didn't want to answer the door because he was sure he knew who it was and he wasn't quite even sure if he wanted to see Nick.

"Come on Greg please open up." Greg groaned knowing he could never resist Nick no matter how much he tried. He opened the door, just a bit though he still wasn't willing to let Nick all the way in.

"Why should I let you in?"

"Please G, we need to talk."

"Nothing to talk about."

"I didn't mean it."

"Then why would you say it Nick?" he let out a sigh opening the door the rest of the way, but moving away from Nick as soon as he stepped in. "I know a lot people at the lab think I'm a joke, but maybe I like to learn things and maybe one day I do want to be a CSI, but I'm certainly not a wannabe. I'm just curious that's my nature."

"I'm sorry."

"You know I could have taken it if Warrick, Sara, or even Grissom had said it, but not from you. I thought we had something real good going on here…"

"We do G; I was stupid and didn't think about your feelings."

"No you didn't and that's what hurt the most."

"Will we ever be able to get past this?"

"I don't know Nick; it's really hard to think that someone thinks the world of you only to be let down."

"Oh Greggo." Nick said as he moved a little closer. "I do think the world of you."

"Don't lie to me." Greg seethed. "I don't want anymore lies."

"I'm not lying Greg."

"How can I trust you?"

"All I want is a chance, just one more trust to do it right."

"You don't deserve it."

"No I don't."

"But I can't stay away from you Nick." Nick let go of the breath he was holding as he placed his hand on Greg's cheek wiping away the stray tear that marred his cheek.

"Let's start over baby." Nick whispered against Greg's lips as he closed the distance between them.

They weren't ok, not yet but they would be because Nick knew he and Greg were made to last.


	12. Gum Drops

_A/N: Boy I'm on a roll tonight. I had a similar scene like this in my story Two Sides, but I wanted to expand it more, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Come on Greg you asked me to bring you here, don't chicken out now."

"Maybe I don't want to impose."

"Greg you're his friend and you're worried about him."

"I know, but maybe he doesn't want to be bothered."

"Greg I know how you feel about him, please go up there and be his friend."

"Ok Sara." He whispered. "Ok."

* * *

Greg could see Nick sitting by Cassie's bedside looking at a piece of paper that seemed to have an effect on him because Greg could see the tiny tears falling from his eyes. It made him want to burst into the room and crush Nick to him and never let go. But he couldn't without making an idiot out of himself, but when it came to Nick he was weak. Maybe this was a bad idea; maybe he should just go and talk to Nick later. Yeah that's what he would do, call him later.

"Greg?" Damn, of course Nick had to pick that very moment to come out of the room.

"Hey Nick."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you…if Cassie was ok, how is she?"

"Doing the best she can G." Nick sighed. "That's not the only reason you came is it Greg?"

"I uh just wanted to see if she was ok Nick, really."

"You're worried about me Greg; I can see it in your eyes."

"Ok, yes I'm worried about you, I wanted to see if you were ok because when it comes to you and here lately I worry all the time." Did he just say that out loud? Fuck he really needed to learn when to stop talking.

"Greg…"

"I'm going to just go now." He needed to just get out of there quickly before he made an even bigger ass out of himself.

"Greg wait…"

"Bye Nick." He made a mad dash down the corridor and was outside before she realized Sara had driven him here and he had no way home.

"Fuck I really didn't think this through." He muttered.

"Need a ride?" He looked up to see Nick giving him a slight grin and how could he resist that?

"Yes." This was never going to end, Nick would take him home and then he was going to go drown himself in his tub.

They rode in silence and Nick was probably thinking of ways to get rid of him quickly.

"Greg I think we need to talk."

"About what? We're fine I'll just be going." He said as he moved to get out of the car, but Nick grabbed his wrist.

"Greg I'm glad you car so much, that you care about me."

"You make that easy Nick." Greg whispered turning away from Nick as his cheeks burned red. He felt Nick touch his chin turning his head to look him in the eyes. "Nick I…" but those words were gone as Nick placed his lips gently on Gregs. It was a soft kiss, but the emotion wasn't lacking as Nick kissed his breathless.

"You may not realize it Greg, but I do appreciate it and I do need you in my life, more than a friend." Greg was sure his heart was going to bust right out of his chest, but he smiled softly twining his fingers with Nicks.

"Do you wanna come up for a bit?"

"I'd like that." Nick said as he leaned in for one more kiss. "I'd like that a lot."


	13. Lying Down with the Dogs

_A/N: So first this is gonna start with a rant. Last night's episode was good, but is it just me but it seems like they start Greg on a case and then make his disappears and then bring him back to crack said case and he goes away again. They really need to give Greggo more screen time. Anyways enough about that, there are spoilers for last night's episode, which was especially heart wrenching because there are people out there that do that to those poor dogs. Anyways I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Greg wondered how long Nick had been home, he couldn't have left that early. He pushed the door open and could hear the tv running and he made his way into the living room. Nick was sitting on the couch stroking Harley, their German Sheppard mix's head.  
"Hey."

"Oh hey, was wondering where you were."

"Got caught up in traffic, how early did you leave?"

"Just like ten minutes before you did."

"You ok?" Greg asked coming around the couch to sit down next to Nick and give Harley a loving pat on the head.

"I was just thinking if we hadn't of rescued Harley he could have been one of those dogs, God how can people do that?"

"I don't know baby, it's a mystery to me."

"Is it wrong that I'm glad she's dead? Not that I condone her being killed the way she was, but at least some dogs will be saved."

"It's not wrong at all, she was fooling everyone Nick. I'm glad it was you who went to the shelter because I would have probably tried to bring them all home with me."

"It was so hard and that kid he was so kind to them I just can't believe he could that."

"He identified with those dogs Nick, but you're right what he did was ruthless."

"You know if we had all the money in the world and a farm I would have brought them all home to you G."

"I know you would have baby." Greg said as he leaned his head on Nick's shoulder. "I can't believe how cruel people can be, but at least we saved Harley here."

"Yeah, we did." Nick smiled softly and turned his head slightly so he could kiss Greg on the lips.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the one you want sir, he's been pretty knocked up."

"Yes, this one is it." Nick said picked up the scared little Doberman puppy that was missing a leg and had various scars all over it. No doubt he was used as a chew toy for the bigger dogs.

"Ok sir just sign here and that will be 65.00."

"Thank you." He handed the money and stuck the puppy in side his jacket to give him warmth. "Don't worry little one you're going home to a wonderful place."

* * *

"G are you home?"

"In the kitchen cooking up some dinner."

"Where's Harley?"

"Outside chasing the squirrels that keep appearing." Greg chuckled.

"Can you come out here?"

"Sure." He appeared in the doorway wearing his pink frilly apron that Sara had gotten him as a joke and Nick always thought it made him look so cute. "Nick is that…" he trailed off when he saw the broken little puppy quivering in Nick's lap. "Oh Nicky…"

"I saw him G and I just had to, we can take him to Dr. Franz to make sure he gets the best treatment in the world."

"I just…" he trailed off walking over to his lover and pet the puppy with a gentle hand. "I love you so much." He said with tears in his eyes as he leaned into kiss Nick with all the passion he could master.

"I want you to name him." Greg picked up the puppy who licked his nose figuring out that these men weren't going to hurt him.

"Courage, we'll call him Courage."

"I love it and I love you, little Courage will be loved too."

"I know he will."

Later that night after having diner and introducing Harley to little Courage who was nothing but gentle to the little pup they settled on the couch for a movie.

"I haven't heard much from those two, maybe we should check on them."

"I'm sure they're ok Greg, I know Harley wouldn't hurt him."

"Let's ease my mind."

"Ok baby." They scoured the house; Harley wasn't in his bed so they decided to try their room because really that was where Harley always slept. What they found almost brought tears to their eyes. Harley was curled up on their bed and little Courage was curled next to Harley who seemed to be protecting him from the world's dangers.

"And you were worried."

"I know, don't know why."

"Come on baby let's leave them be, little Courage has had a big day."

"You made my day." Greg whispered as Nick leaned into kiss him. Nick held him a little tighter and was just glad they could save one more life even if it wasn't human.


	14. Empty Eyes

_A/N: Well this one has been sitting around for awhile and I just got the inspiration to finish it, hope you like!_

* * *

Greg left Grissom's office feeling numb; the city had made its decision without even going trial. It was like he was the bad guy now and he felt sick to his stomach because of it. It wasn't like he wanted to run over that kid, it wasn't like he wanted to get the shit kicked out him, and it wasn't like he wanted stay up at night plagued with nightmares and soaking his pillow with his tears. They really thought he was a killer and all the under sheriff wanted to do was protect his own image. So Greg was left with a still guilty heart and a death on his conscious

"Greg?"

"Oh hey Nick."

"Are you ok?"

"Um…yeah I'm fine."

"It's this case isn't it?"

"Yeah." He lied smoothly, this case was rough but knowing what Grissom had just told him was killing him slowly inside.

"Somehow I don't believe you."

"I'm fine really Nick." He said with a tight smile as he turned to leave.

"Hey G?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm here for you, I hope you know that."

"I do now." Greg whispered. Nick stepped closer to him, reaching up to wipe away the tear that had settled on Greg's cheek.

"Tell me what happened Greg; it's not about the case is it?"

"No." his voice was soft and strained. "They settled."

"Who?"

"The city paid them 2.5 million, they think I killed him, that I meant to kill him that I wanted to…" he stopped drawing in a breath, he didn't want Nick to see him break down and so close, so close.

"It's ok Greg, it's ok to let go." Greg looked at Nick, into his brown eyes and everything just caved in. He closed his eyes as the tears fell and he collapsed into Nick's waiting arms. Nick just held him tighter, letting Greg cry into his chest. When Greg pulled away from Nick just gave him a kind smile.

"Let's go get a drink."

"Ok Nick."

* * *

Two hours later Greg was pushed up against Nick's couch exploring Nick's mouth inch by inch. They never made it for the drink, but Greg decided this was so much better.

"I didn't think you wanted this." Greg gasped out.

"I didn't think you did, we never talked about it, I was afraid."

"I was too." Greg admitted. "I thought it was just a one time thing, two friends helping each other out."

"It never was Greg, for me at least."

"Me either Nick."

"Do you want this time to be the last?" Nick asked in a whisper fearing Greg would say no and his heart would shatter completely. Greg was silent for few moments and Nick was beginning to panic, but then he felt a soft hand reaching for his twining their fingers together and Nick was met with Greg's bright smile.

"No I don't." No words had ever made him happier than those and he pulled Greg closer to wanting to breathe him in and capture this moment into his mind.

"So we're doing this then?"

"We are." Greg confirmed. "I mean it's what you want too, right?"

"It's what I've always wanted Greg." Nick said then captured Greg's lips in a soft kiss. They pulled apart and both smiled knowing this was the start of something beautiful.


	15. Play with Fire

_A/N: Well here is another installment of Smatterings, this one was hard for me because Play With Fire is one of my favorite episodes I just wish they would have explored it so much more with Greg's injuries. Enjoy!_

* * *

He knew when he went into work that night something felt off, something felt wrong. Maybe he should have stayed home like his mother said, but he never believed her crazy physic ramblings when he was a kid and he wasn't going to now. But the feeling wouldn't leave even when his shift was halfway over. His phone was buzzing at his hip and he knew it was his mother, that woman never gave up.

"I'm still alive mom."

"Don't play with me Gregory."

"I'm fine everything is fine."

"Your shift isn't over yet, honey just promise me…"

"Mom I'm not a CSI, I'm nestled safely in the lab I'll be ok."

"Greg…"

"I have to go mom, I love you."

"I love you too." She sighed and hung up the phone.

Greg knew his mother meant well, but he was twenty-eight for God sakes. He sighed and went to work on the samples Grissom gave him, the smell of plastic burning in his nose. Maybe the hot plate was on, he turned around to check it, but suddenly here was nothing but smoke and glass and he felt himself flying backwards. His back was screaming and he could barely keep his eyes open. He spotted Sara lying a few feet away from him but he couldn't see if she was ok. The last thought on his mind before he lost all consciousness was that his mother had been right.

* * *

Catherine Willows was in the middle of collecting unknown fibers off a victim's shirt when her phone rang out.

"Cath, don't you hear your phone?"

"I'm busy Warrick."

"What if it's Gris?"

"He'll call back." Not two minutes later Warrick's phone rang out and Catherine raised her eyebrow.

"Brown? What? Ok we'll be there soon." He shut his phone and Catherine stood pulling her gloves off.

"What's going on?"

"There was an explosion, at the lab."

"What!? Was anyone hurt?"

"Several lab techs got small cuts; Sara has a deep wound to the hand."

"What aren't you telling me Warrick?"

"Greg was in the lab when it happened." Catherine gasped covering her mouth with her hand.

"Is he…"

"He's still alive; Grissom is at the hospital now."

"Rick we have to go tell Nick. Grissom didn't call him did he?"

"He figured it would be best if he was told face to face."

"I don't think he'll take it well Rick even face to face, his boyfriend was blown up." They heard a large clatter behind them and they turned to see Nick Stokes standing there having just dropped his kit to the ground.

"Nicky…"

"What happened to Greg Warrick?"

"Nick maybe we should go outside."

"Tell me now dammit!"

"There was an explosion at the lab and Greg was caught in it."

"Take me to the hospital." Catherine could tell Nick was trying very hard not to lose it, his hands were shaking violently.

"Nicky…"

"Just take me to the hospital please."

* * *

When the phone rang Greta Sanders knew it was about Greg.

"Hello?"

"Greta? It's Nick." His voice was strained and she knew whatever he was about to tell her was not good news.

"What happened Nick?"

"Greg was in an accident, there was an explosion at the lab…"

"I just talked him, he told me he was fine…he was safe in the lab…" her sob cut off her words and Nick felt his heart clench.

"Greta please can you get here?"

"We'll be there as soon as we can, please take care of him Nick…take care of my baby."

"I always will Greta." Nick whispered. Greta hung up the phone her hands shaking as tears ran down her cheeks. At least she knew Nick would be there to take care of Greg until she could get there.

"Greta what's wrong?"

"It's Greg." Mike Sanders felt his heart drop to his knees.

"Is he ok?"

"We need to go to Vegas…my baby…" Greta sobbed as Mike wrapped his arms around her.

"We'll get there honey, we'll get there."

* * *

Nick watched as Greg answered Catherine and Warrick's questions he looked strained and in pain and all Nick wanted to do was run in and just hold him and never let go. He had come so close, so close and he just couldn't fathom living without Greg. He didn't want to be in there because he wanted to be alone with Greg and he didn't want to Warrick and Catherine to see him completely breakdown. He knew he was on the verge and as soon as he would see Greg's back he would breakdown into tears.

"We're all done Nick, he's so tired."

"Ok, keep me posted alright?"

"We will." Warrick nodded. Nick watched them walk down the hall then entered the room his breath hitching when he saw the bandages that covered Greg's back.

"Hey baby."

"Nicky…" Greg rasped out. "You're here."

"Of course I am." Nick said as he reached out to touch Greg's cheek. "Where else would I be?"

"I'm afraid I won't be much company." Greg whispered as his eyes fluttered shut. "I'm so tired."

"I know you are baby, its ok sleep I'll be here when you wake up?"

"You will?"

"Always." Nick smiled softly, on the verge of tears. He leaned over and caught Greg's lips in soft kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too Nicky." It was a breath released as Greg fell into a sleepy haze. Nick sat back in the chair next to the bed still holding Greg's hand in his and he closed his eyes tears falling down his cheeks. He had come so close, so close to losing the one thing that mattered most in his life. He don't know what he would have done if he lose Greg.

"You had me so scared, don't ever leave me." Nick said smoothing back the soft hair.

* * *

Greta and Mike Sanders stood outside Greg's hospital room watching their only child sleep on his side, his face contorted in pain even as he slept. Greta frowned thinking for sure Nick would have been in there with her son.

"Hi Greta, Mike." She almost jumped out of her skin when she turned around and came face to face with her son's soul mate.

"Goodness Nick you scared me."

"Sorry." He blushed.

"Good to see you again son."

"You too Mike." Nick said as he shook Mike's hand.

"How is he really Nick?"

"Third degree burns on his back they had to do skin grafts to remove the dead skin, he can't sleep on his back and that's what's hurting him the most, he's afraid to move."

"Oh my baby." Greta gasped. The need to be with her son was growing and she entered the room leaving Mike and Nick to talk. His eyes were closed but she knew her son well enough to know he wasn't asleep. She walked up to his bedside her fingers reaching out to touch her son's scarred cheek. Greg's opened slowly to reveal his mother with tears in her eyes.

"Mom?"

"Hey baby." She said as she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Nick called you."

"Of course he did."

"You didn't have to fly all the way out here I'm fine."

"Greg you're my only child of course I was going to come here."

"Mom…"

"Hush now stop putting on this strong front and let it out I know its hurts." Seeing his mother standing there with tears in her eyes made his resistance break and hard heavy sobs racked his body and his mother moved closer to him and cradled him in her arms as gently as she could without aggravating the scars. "You're ok baby, you're ok." Greta soothed into her son's hair. Greta knew she had to be strong but seeing Greg like this broke her heart and she wished he wasn't so far away so she could protect him from all the world's evils. But at least she knew he was cared for, because Nick loved her son so much and that's all she ever really wanted.

* * *

His skin felt like it was on fire and he could feel in tightening which each step, his first day back at work was worse than he thought it was going to be. He needed Nick, but his last hope was still out on a case.

"Greg? Are you ok?" Catherine asked the motherly concern in her eyes. Although she had been treating extra special because she blamed herself completely, Greg had told it was an accident, but that still didn't ease her mind.

"I'm fine."  
"You don't look fine."  
"I just…I need Nick my back is on fire and I need the lotion…"

"Do you want me to do it?"

"No…I just…it's silly."

"I'm sure it isn't."

"I only want Nick to see the scars, and everything seems better when he does it." It made Catherine smile because usually Greg and Nick were very private about their relationship, but to see Greg openly admitting how much he needed Nick made her heart flutter.

"He should be on his way back by now."

"I hope so." Catherine patted him on the shoulder and continued on her way down the hall.

"Hey Greggo."

"Warrick, you're on case with Nick right?"

"Yeah."

"Where is he?"

"At trace."

"Thanks so much." Greg walked as quickly as his flaming back would allow him and he spotted Nick talking with Hodges.

"Nick."

"Greg is everything ok?"

"My back…" He didn't need to say anything more and Nick excused himself from Hodges.

"Do you need the lotion baby?"

"Yes please." His brown eyes were pleading and Nick wished Hodges wasn't staring at them because he really needed to kiss Greg.

"Come on it's in my locker." Greg nodded and followed closely behind Nick ready for the much needed relief.

"Here sit down." Nick directed and opened his locker to pull out Greg's lotion. "Don't strain baby." Nick said as he stopped Greg from trying to pull his shirt over his head. "Let me." Nick gently lifted Greg's shirt over his head and sat it aside his breath still hitched in his throat every time he saw the scars it would make him think over and over again how he close he came to losing Greg.

"Nick?"

"Sorry babe." Nick said then squirted some lotion onto his palm and smoothed it over Greg's back. "Feel better?"

"Much." Greg let out soft sigh as Nick continued to massage his back. "Nicky we're still at work."

"I know, just making sure you're ok."

"I am now." Greg said as Nick helped him pull on his shirt. "Thank you."

"Anything for you baby." Nick said as placed a kiss against the one scar that peeked out of Greg's shirt. "You gonna be ok now?"

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"It's what I'm here for."

"I know." Greg said as he kissed Nick's lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Nick twined their fingers together as they sat on the bench for just a few moments more and Nick just wanted to breathe Greg in knowing that he was safe, because this was real and true and he knew it was forever.


	16. Viva Las Vegas

_A/N:__ So here is another installment of Smatterings__ it's been awhile for this hope you enjoy! T__his came out of me having a shitty day at work and basically feeling like Greg did in this episode, I only wish I had a Nicky to make it all better! Enjoy._

* * *

He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe he had made such an idiotic mistake and now he was the laughing stock all because Hodges had to spread it around the lab. And just when his day couldn't get any worse Chandra up and quit and boom he was back in the lab, the one place he wanted so desperately to escape from. Now he really was a CSI wannabe, Nick was right when he had told Catherine that so long ago. He hated everything, he hated his life, and he especially hated Hodges.

"Hey Greg."

"Come to rib on the CSI wannabe." He spat out at Nick, who really didn't deserve it, but Nick was the first one to come in the locker room and he needed to unleash his rage on someone.

"Woah G calm down."

"I'm sure you've heard by now what happened at the crime scene, and you know Chandra left because you and Warrick made a nice bet on it. How much did you win Nick for my failure and embarrassment?"

"Greg it wasn't like that…."

"Spare me I'm going home gotta be well rested for my big night as your DNA bitch again."

"Greg stop this."

"Stop what?"

"Beating yourself up."

"Why should I? None of you seem to have faith me all you see is the goofy lab rat, well here's news Nick I can't stand to be in the lab because it suffocates me."

"Greg…"

"Save it, I just need to go home." He slammed his locker shut not even giving Nick enough time to respond before he stalked away.

* * *

He found himself in his favorite bar throwing back drink after drink drowning his sorrows in the alcohol, taking away the disappointment.

"Thanks for calling me Derek."

"I thought it was him." The bartender sighed. "You guys frequent here so much it was weird seeing him without you or Warrick or even Sara."

"He's had a rough time."

"I know just before he passed out he grumbled about how Grissom was a son of bitch and life wasn't fair."

"We've all taken him for granted, he's damn brilliant Derek and I don't know why none of can be behind him 100."

"Well you've told me the kinds of things that have happened to you in the field, and he safe in the lab."

"But…."

"It exploded I know, after Crane was caught what did you do?"

"Sell my house…he told me the lab was suffocating damn…"

"Get him Nick, take care of him."

"Thanks Derek." Nick smiled.

"Too bad you're so obviously in love with Greg because I'd be all over you."

"I'm not in love with Greg Derek."

"Yeah right you ran in here not even ten minutes after I called you."

"I was concerned for my friend."

"If that's what they call it these days. Listen I've seen a lot of you guys and I've seen the looks you pass at each other, take him home, get him sober and then make both of you happy."

"He is something else isn't he?"

"He sure is."

"Come on Greggo time to go home."

"He's out, time to play white knight Nicky."

"You are not to breathe a word of this to Warrick."

"I promise, but you'll enjoy it."

"I know." Nick gave a small smile then scooped up Greg in his arms and God it felt so right. "Thanks again Derek."

"No prob and the next time I see you two in here you better be holding hands."

"Goodbye Derek."

* * *

He felt like he had been run over twenty times by a semi, as he sat up clutching his head.

"Note to self drinking away your problems doesn't work."

"You got that right Greg."

"Nick what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Here would be my apartment."

"Ok why am I in your apartment?"

"You don't remember drinking yourself into a stupor? Derek called me to pick you up."

"I don't remember, I do remember screwing up my proficiency and you and Warrick making a bet on me."

"Greg I told you…"

"I just thought after all these years maybe you thought more of me."

"Oh Greg…."

"Just take me home."

"Greg, you don't understand just how much I think of you."

"Don't feed me bullshit Stokes."

"Why do you think I'm bullshitting you?"

"Because it's what you do almighty Nick Stokes, remember I'm just the labrat, the CSI wannabe."

"I was stupid when I said that Greg, you are not and never will be a CSI wannabe, you are a brilliant man Greg, smarter than any of us and I know when you want something you'll fight for it. This was just setback, don't stop fighting for it, I'm sorry for acting pigheaded and taking that with Warrick when truth is I have nothing but faith in you."

"How am I supposed to believe you? How can I believe you?"

"You're everything Greggo can't you see that?"

"Then why does it feel like all I ever do is fail?"

"You have to fail to get what you want, don't give up Greg if this is what you really want then don't stop, and I know you can do it."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because…" he faltered staring into those eyes, those deep chocolate eyes. "It's always been you Greg." There was silence and for a moment Nick thought he had over stepped his mark until Greg was crushed against him capturing his lips.

"You were still a douche."

"I know, let make up for it."

"You're going to have to do a hell of lot."

"I think I can handle it." Nick said with a smile. "And I meant everything I said, don't give up Greg."

"I won't, you think you can start making it up to me right now?"

"Oh yeah." Nick said as he pulled Greg in for a long kiss. Next time they went out he knew he would be buying Derek a drink, and really that was ok because it was all worth it.

"Nick, bedroom?"

"Yes, yes." And he let Greg pull him down the hall, oh yeah Derek would be getting a beer everyday for the rest of his life.


	17. Chasing the Bus

A/N: Well here is another installment of Smatterings. Hope you enjoy! I hope to have the last chapter of Breaking on the Inside up within the next week and then I will be focusing on the sequel to Forcing Separation which I am really excited about! Until next time! Ps. I can't remember when Hodges showed up, but in this story he's there.

* * *

Greg felt like the biggest idiot in the world thinking he could go out into the field and feel like he could help. Hodges was right, the lab was his place and it was a joke that he even thought he belonged in the field. And it had to be Nick that he bombed in front of, out of all the CSIs it had to be the one he had a huge crush on. He didn't think he could show his face in the lab again, he just stood there while a man was dying what a loser he was.

"Nice choke there Sanders."

"Stuff it Hodges."

"So we can't bow down to the newly christened CSI Sanders can we?"

"Fuck off." He had to grit his teeth because all he wanted to do was haul off and punch Hodges in his smug face. He was glad shift was over because he couldn't take anymore CSIs coming into his lab with evidence from the case he couldn't handle. He especially couldn't take the looks he got from Nick, the disappointment held in his eyes.

"Greg a word if I may." Great if seeing disappointment from Nick wasn't enough he didn't need any insight from Grissom.

"Please Grissom I just want to go home."

"Why did you go out there tonight Greg?"

"Because it was all hands on call and I thought I could help, but it turns out I belong in the lab because I can't hack it out there."

"Isn't DNA enough Greg?"

"I thought maybe…maybe I could see a case outside the lab, outside semen samples and skin tags, but I'm not built for it I guess."

"You're a smart man Greg, smarter than most people, smarter than myself even."

"Don't go telling lies now Grissom to make me feel better."

"I never lie Greg, I believe great things lie ahead to those who wait, and tonight just wasn't your time, but it'll come I know it will."

"Thanks Grissom." Oddly enough he left Grissom's office feeling better, but still deflated because he just couldn't get the look Nick had given him out of his mind.

* * *

"You know Archie and I were rooting for you Greggy."

"I know Jacq." Greg sighed. "I don't know what the hell I was thinking though."

"You were thinking the more people out there, the more they'd be able to find a cause, you had the right intentions."

"Hodges ribbing wasn't helping."

"He's a dickhead and you know it."

"I know, but the worst part Jacq, the worst part is the way Nick looked at me, God that hurt more than anything. Of all the CSIs I had to choke in front of it had to be him."

"Oh Greg, you know it's totally a lost cause right? Remember the stripper?"

"I could never forget the stripper I mean I had Nick's little soldiers under my microscope."

"It's time to let go Greg."

"I know Jacqi, I do even if by some miracle he was gay I blew any slim chance I had today."

"It'll be ok, you want me to come over and we'll drink beer and watched Disney movies, I've got Robin Hood."

"Awww Jacq you know that's my favorite."  
"I know so are we on?"

"Can I have a rain check?"

"Sure thing sweetie, I'm gonna hold you to it."

"You better, thanks for the talk Jacqi."

"Anytime." He hung up the phone feeling better because Jacqi always knew what to say that seemed to make everything right. His cell phone buzzed at his hip and he figured it was Archie calling and it would be nice to talk to him too.

"Hello?"

"Greg?" It wasn't Archie, he knew that voice anywhere.

"Hi Nick."

"Can you open your door Greg?"



"What?"  
"Your door Greg." And then he hung up and Greg wondered what the hell was going on. He opened his door to find Nick on the other side.

"Nick what are you doing here?"

"I just…" he sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Listen Nick it's been a bad night and I just want to sleep, making a fool out of yourself can take a lot out of a person."

"I didn't come over here to patronize you Greg."

"Then why did you come over here Nick?"

"I wanted to tell you that you're braver than me."

"What?"

"I would have never been able to step outside my comfort zone like you did today, and I really admire you for that."

"It didn't feel like that Nick, you looked at me like I was the biggest idiot in the world and I never thought I'd ever see that look from you."

"I was afraid if I let my true feelings show I'd do something that wouldn't have been appropriate for the place and time."

"Your true feelings?" Greg was confused and he didn't want to let himself hope that Nick might actually feel something for him other than friendship.

"You're amazing Greg and you know what you want, and it took guts to come out to that crime scene, we don't give you enough credit to how brilliant you really are, to how brilliant I think you are." Nick finished the last part in a whisper and Greg felt his heart soar, Nick Stokes was standing in his doorway telling him the things he always wanted to hear come from that mouth. It almost made him think he was dreaming because no way was this happening in real life. "And that's what I really wanted to say, and do this." Before he even knew it he was pulled to Nick engaged in a deep kiss that he never wanted to stop.

"You mean it all Nick?" Greg asked in a breathless whisper as they pulled away.

"Every word."

"So you were never disappointed in me because I couldn't hack it?"

"Not once, you had your heart in it G, and if you ever want to leave the lab I'll back you 100."

"Maybe not now, but someday."



"And you'll be a great CSI because we're not all perfect we're just human."

"Just to have your blessing makes me believe I can do it, just not right now."

"Right now we have better things to work on."  
"Like?" Greg asked with a grin as Nick pulled him close once again.

"Us."

"There's an us?"

"I want there to be an us."

"Me too." Greg said as their lips met again, softer this time so they could explore the feel of the other. "So about those things we have to work on, do you want to work on them in the bedroom?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." Greg could only smile and yank Nick towards his bedroom.

"Well come on cowboy let's ride."

"Yeehaw!" Greg's laugher could be heard as the door slammed shut, but it just meant as one door closed another was opening wide.


	18. Inside the Box

_**A/N: Hey all here is yet another installment of Smatterings. This one was hard to write because I wish they would have delved more into Greg's recovery than just Grissom noticing his hands. So I hope everyone enjoys this!**_

* * *

He had tried to hide the best he could not wanting to worry Nick more than he already was. It wasn't easy because ever since he had returned to work Nick was constantly checking up on him. Sometimes it annoyed him, but he knew Nick was only doing it out of love. Other times he could feel the tension whenever Nick and Catherine were in the same room despite Greg telling him Catherine hadn't meant to blow up the lab with him in it. But Nick was stubborn as a mule, a quality that sometimes Greg wished he didn't have. This hand shaking thing had only recently started and he didn't know how to make it stop. The first time it happened he was running a skin tag for Sara when suddenly the glass tube he was holding crashed to the floor. It took five minutes for him to even pick up a pencil hoping to calm his frazzled nerves. He never thought his hands would betray them and wondered why after being back at work for almost two weeks it was happening now. He only hoped it wouldn't become noticeable because all he needed was Ecklie on his case and it wasn't even his fault in the first place. Even now he could feel it coming on as Grissom entered the lab, he willed it to stop.

"Do you have my results Greg?"

"Yeah the uh…" The paper was shaking and he knew he couldn't get this past Grissom.

"Put the paper down Greg and hold out your hands." Greg did as he was told and he held out his hands trying to keep them steady, but it was no use. "How often does this happen Greg?"

"It comes and goes."

"Will it hinder your performance?" Of course it was all business with Grissom.

"I can do my job." Only he wasn't sure because the tremors were getting worse each time it happened. He felt like he was suffocating in this lab.

"Don't be afraid to come to me Greg, it'll stop." He nodded watching Grissom exit the lab. He only hoped he wouldn't tell Nick, but he knew that was a lost cause.

* * *

Nick could only wonder why Grissom wanted to see him, he hadn't seen Greg all night and he wanted to make sure he didn't need his lotion.

"Yeah Grissom you needed to see me."

"Have you noticed Greg's hands lately?"

"Greg's hands?"

"They're shaking constantly now."

"Shaking?"

"He could barely hold a piece of paper."

"No, he must be trying to hide it from me."

"I figured as much."

"He's not going to lose his job is he?"

"No, but he needs to talk about it before it gets to the point where he can't handle it."

"It's a subject we avoid all the time."

"I'm telling you Nick because I felt you needed to know."

"I wish he didn't try and hide it from me."

"He didn't want to worry you."

"This worries me more."

"Take it easy on him Nick."

"I just wish…I wish he hadn't been in the lab that day and Catherine hadn't been so careless."

"It's hard to cope when the person you love is hurting."

"I know and he tries to be strong all the time when he doesn't need to be."

"Let him break down and just be there."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Anytime Nick."

* * *

Greg's car was in their driveway he figured Grissom had let him go home early. He knew his lover was on the verge of a breakdown, embarrassed that his gifts were betraying them. The house was dark save for a light that was coming from the bathroom. He could hear Greg fumbling around and then the sound of glass breaking.

"Dammit!"



"Greg…" Nick raced to the bathroom to find his lover slumped on the floor the mirror shatters and blood dripping from Greg's knuckles. "Greg baby…"

"It won't stop Nick, I can barely do anything, they just keep shaking…" he trailed off in a broken sob.

"Greg baby let's fix your hand."

"Make them stop Nicky….I can't lose my job."

"It's going to be ok, come here." He helped Greg up and pulled out the first aid kit.

"Grissom told you."

"I wish you would have."

"I didn't want to worry you."  
"This worries me Greg, don't ever be afraid to come to me."

"I just…I feel so helpless, I can't even do my job….dammit!" he swore as tears cursed down his cheeks. "Damn her for being so careless!"

"It's ok baby." Nick said as he cradled his lover to his chest. "Let it out." They didn't speak as Nick just let Greg sob into his chest letting out his frustrations.

"Sometimes I wonder why you even put up with me."

"You don't even have to question it, I love you Greg and we'll get through this."

"You're so good to me." Greg sniffled. "I love you."

"It'll stop you'll see." Nick said as he took Greg's trembling hands in his. "I know it will."

"I believe you." Greg said as he kissed Nick softly.

"Now come on let's lay down we don't need to spend all day in here."

"Ok." Greg sighed happily as he felt Nick lift him up into his arms. "I can walk you know Nicky."

"I know, but today I feel like sweeping you away."

"You do that every day." Greg whispered into Nick's ear as he was being carried away to their bedroom. Nick was right it would stop, and he knew it would be ok because he had Nick, and really what else did he need?


	19. Grissom's Divine Comedy

The loud sneeze to his side woke him out of his slumber and he turned to see Greg curled up in a ball coughing his lungs out.

"Greg baby are you ok?"

"Fine." _Cough. _"I think." _Sneeze. _Nick reached over to feel his lover's forehead through his matted hair.

"You're burning up."

"I can't call off Grissom's still out."

"Greg you're miserable."

"I'll be…" he paused as a rather unpleasant coughing fit overcame him. "Ok."

"Yeah you're the picture of perfect health." Nick frowned.

"I'll be fine I swear; I'm lucky to have someone to worry over me." Greg said as leaned over to kiss Nick. They lost themselves in the kiss until Greg sneezed and Nick remembered Greg was sick.

"Greg…" he whined. "Now I'm gonna get sick."

"Nick baby it was inevitable we do share the same bed."

"Now people are going to talk."

"Let them talk, it's been three years isn't it about time to let the cat out of the bag."

"I guess so." Nick sighed and then sneezed loudly. "Dammit Greg."

"I love you too Nicky."

* * *

He knew Warrick was looking at him funny, he would look at himself funny since he was wearing a scarf in this Vegas heat.

"I'm sick." He said as Warrick chuckled.

"You sure you aren't covering up anything there Greggo?"

"Yes Warrick I'm sure." And he sneezed to make his point.

"Dude just stay away from me."

Catherine let a grin fall to her lips as she watched poor Greggo defend his strange accessory to Warrick. She was making her way to the burnt out car when a loud sneeze penetrated her thoughts. She didn't think Greg's sneezes could carry that far. She peeked around the corner of the car to see Nick wiping his nose just before he sneezed again.

"Bless you."

"Thanks."  
"So you catch your cold from Greg?"

"Um…no."

"Just wondering it's such a nice coincidence."

"Greg being sick has nothing to do with me being sick."

"Sure Nicky." Catherine said with a grin.

* * *

Greg could hear Nick having a coughing fit in the garage and suddenly he felt guilty for getting his lover sick.

"I hate you Greg."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I just do." Nick said as he stood up covering a sneeze.

"I'm sorry I made you miserable."

"It's ok baby." Nick said as his eyes softened at the sight of lover still all wrapped up in his scarf.

"What?"

"You just look too cute in that scarf."

"It's your scarf."  
"That's why you look so cute."

"So only your scarf makes me look cute huh?" Greg asked with a grin and a sneeze.

"Nah." Nick said as he walked over to Greg. "You do that all on your own."

"So you wanna get a little more sick?"

"You know it." Nick said as leaned in for a soft kiss. "So how about it after shift, you, me and some vapor rub?"

"I'm there baby."

* * *

"I don't know who they think they are trying to fool." Catherine said as sat down across from Warrick in the break room.



"It's Nick and Greg what do you expect?"

"I think it's cute them trying to be so secretive."

"You would." Warrick chuckled.

"Like it wasn't obvious they got sick from playing tonsil hockey."

"There are things about my best friend's love life I just don't need to know Cath."

"Should we tell them we know?"

"Nah let them have their fun."

* * *

Warrick heard it from down the hall, it sounded like Nick hacking up a hairball or something.

"Dude take a break."

"Nah Warrick I got…" _Sneeze. _"This."

"Dude I got this, take a break."

"You sure?"

"Yeah….and Nick a word to the wise, don't make out with someone if they're sick." He gave wink.

"Gigs up then?"

"Gigs been up man, go check up on that sick boyfriend of yours."

"Thanks man."

"Anytime."

Nick shook his head as he walked away from the garage, they really weren't fooling anyone. He wondered where his wayward boyfriend was, but he didn't have to look far because Greg was stretched out across the break room couch. He had to stop and stare for just a moment basking in how lucky he was to have this man in his life. A loud sneeze interrupted his thoughts and suddenly Greg's brown eyes were looking at him.

"You checking me out again baby?"

"Always." Nick grinned.

"You feeling any better?"

"A little, you?"

"Now that I've seen you I feel much better."



"You melt my heart Greg."

"That's what I'm here for, you up for some sugar real quick?"  
"Anytime, anywhere baby."  
"Right here, right now where anyone can walk in on us."

"You're delirious."

"Only for you." Greg said pulling Nick in for a lustful kiss that had both parties reeling as they pulled away.

"Being sick never felt so good." Nick whispered into the crook of Greg's neck.

"I know."

Catherine watched them with a smile on her face, silly boys thinking they could fool everyone. Like they didn't catch each other's colds, she'd let them have their fun though and maybe tomorrow she'd let them she had known all along.


	20. Young Man With a Horn

__

A/N: Well it's been awhile since I've updated this, but last weeks episode just inspired me, so there are tiny spoilers for it. I have a few more brewing especially for this season and I hope to get them up soon. In the meanwhile enjoy! Oh and the song is Beyond the Sea by Bobby Darin.

* * *

Greg stood on the stage letting it sweep over him as he stared into the deserted lounge of the Chateau Rouge. He could see it in its glory day and God how he wished he could have been there. Sometimes he felt like he should have been born in a different time period.

"Come on G case closed, time to shut this place down for good."

"Again." Greg sighed. "If only I could have seen it in its heyday."

"It would have been something."

"Yeah." Greg mused. "It would have."

* * *

Greg once again found himself at the deserted chateau rouge three weeks later following a cryptic note left in his locker. He wondered if he should be worried, but he figured it had to be from someone he worked with and not some psycho. The gate was already open, so whoever it was obviously had permission. He pushed the door open and he could hear the music already and he felt his heart leap into his throat. He walked all the way in finding the tables lit up and the place cleaned of dust and it could of passed for being opening day. Someone had put a ton of effort into this for him.

"Does it give you tingles G?" A voice echoed across the lounge and Greg looked up to see Nick emerge from behind the curtain looking dapper in a black tux and black fedora. Greg felt his mouth go dry because never in all his life had he seen a more gorgeous man than Nick Stokes at that very moment.

"You give me tingles." Greg responded as he weaved his way through the tables imaging smoke in the air as people mingled and lost all their cares.

"It's like you can almost see and feel it."

"I see you." Greg whispered as he came up behind Nick on the stage. "Why did you do all this Nick?"

"Because you said you wanted to see it."

"And you did all this for me?"

"You're a special kind of guy G."

"It's almost as if I can see myself here." The record changed and Greg felt himself fall backwards in time.

_**Somewhere beyond the sea...**_

"So is it everything you imagined Greg?"

_**Someone's waiting for me**_

"And more, so much more." He said as he looked up into Nick's eyes. Nick only smiled and held out his hand.

_**My lover stands on golden sands**_

Greg grasped it firmly and he leaned into Nick's embrace. They were silent as the music washed over them, lost in each other's arms finally acknowledging eight years of built up feelings.

"What did I ever do to deserve all this Nick?"

"Nothing." Nick said as he cupped Greg's cheek. "You are just everything to me." And then he closed the gap between them kissing Greg with everything he had in him. Greg gripped Nick's hips as they came to a standstill in the middle of the stage as they let the kiss wash over them.

_**And watches the ships that go sailing**_

They pulled apart only slightly and Greg smiled as he touched his fingers to Nick's kiss swollen lips.

"That just made it all worthwhile."

"Good." Nick said as he leaned in again claiming Greg's lips for his own once again.

_**It's far beyond the stars**_

The two men were oblivious as the curtain was pushed back a little where two red heads stood admiring the new found lovers.

"I do love a happy ending." Lily Flyn said as she leaned against her daughter.

"Me too." Catherine whispered as she shut the curtain again leaving Nick and Greg to their fantasy.

_**It's near beyond the moon**_

It felt like the room was spinning as they two men pulled away from each other.

"Thank you Nick for making this happen."

"I did have some help."

"But you knew what it would mean to me."

"I did."

"Can we just stay here a moment more then?"

"We can still here forever Greg." Nick whispered just before their lips met.

_**Happy we'll be beyond the sea**_


	21. Leave Out All the Rest

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: Well here is another installment of Smatterings. I just want to say I like Riley she is a pretty cool character, but I love a jealous Nicky more:) So please enjoy!

* * *

"What do you think?"

"Me? I think you like to pull hair."

"Ok guys we have a job to do here."

"Sorry Nicky." Greg gave a grin as Riley laughed. Nick only rolled his eyes and went back to the task at hand. Inside he wanted to yank Riley by the hair and tell her to stay away from his man, only Greg wasn't his man and he had the right to flirt with anyone he wanted even if he was some blonde hussy. He clenched his jaw as he heard their laughter; he was an adult he wasn't going to let this bother no matter how much he wanted to throw a hissy fit. Dammit he was there first, only it was his fault that he was sulking at a crime scene because he had plenty of past opportunities and now when it mattered he was still too chicken shit to do anything about it.

* * *

Nick could see them from the break room as he slipped the sludge they tried to pass off as coffee. He frowned wondering if they were ever going to get any work done because to him all they seemed to be doing was flirting.

"Don't look so happy Nicky." Catherine said as she walked into the break room seeing Nick scowling into his cup.

"I'm fine."

"Sure." Catherine said as she followed his line of sight to Riley and Greg in the DNA lab, a smirk crossed her lips. "Jealous much?"

"No I'm not jealous." Nick snorted, Catherine probably thought he was jealous of Greg for flirting with Riley, if only then his life would be so much easier.

"Oh and I didn't mean Greg, I meant you're jealous of Riley."

"Uh…what…" he stuttered out knowing he had blown it because really he couldn't fool Catherine Willows.

"Oh come on Nick don't even try to lie to me, my only question is why are you sitting here and moping when you could be doing something about it."

"Yeah right and interrupt them? I can see what he wants."

"No you see what you want to see, Greg's a flirt you know that but Greg also cares about you."

"Catherine just leave it please."

"Ok be miserable and brooding for all I care. I'm just saying all hope is not lost yet." And then she left leaving Nick to his thoughts. He frowned and wondered if Catherine was right, if Greg really did care about him. He could still see them and Riley was so close now and finally something inside Nick snapped. She had no right to be that close to Greg because Greg was his, or he was going to be his very very soon. So he took a long swig of the sludgy liquid in his cup stood up from his chair and stormed over to the DNA lab.

"Excuse me Riley I need Greg for a second."

"Sure Nick." She said with a smile and Nick wanted to smack it off her face, but he would never hit a girl even if said girl was trying to move in on his territory.

"Nick where are we…" but Greg never got to finish his sentence because Nick couldn't even wait to get to somewhere private before he pressed Greg into a wall and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Once he was sure Greg got the point he pulled back, but only slightly.

"Damn Nick." Greg gasped. "Give a guy some warning before you suck the air out of lungs."

"Sorry, but I uh…" Great now he was a stuttering idiot again.

"It's ok Nick I get it." Greg said as he placed a hand on Nick's cheek. "I like you too."

"Good." Nick smiled. "Because you're mine now."

"Not gonna argue with that." Greg grinned as he kissed Nick once more. "Now let me go cowboy before I got work to do."

"Later then?"

"Oh absolutely, oh and Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"It was always you Nick, never anyone else." And with that said Greg walked back to the DNA lab, back to a smirking Riley who had seen the whole thing.

"Feeling better Nicky?"

"So much better like you wouldn't believe Cath." Nick grinned leaving a gawking Catherine in his wake.


	22. Deep Fried and Minty Fresh

_**A/N: So it's been awhile, but the new season is really inspiring me to write more, I just wish I had all the time in the world! Also I am working on Waking Dreams thanks to those who left reviews I have not forgot about it. But for now he's another piece of Smattering. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"It's been a crazy night."

"I know death by toothpaste and a suicide even." Greg shook his head. "I've worked here a long time and people still amaze me."

"I've had more weird cases here than two years at the old one."

"Welcome to Sin City Riley." Greg grinned.

"Why thank you Greggy." She laughed. "Hey are you up for some breakfast?"

"Not today Riley I've got prior engagements."

"A date?"

"Maybe, but I don't kiss and tell."

"Well then have a good breakfast."

"Oh I intend to."

* * *

Greg could smell the bacon as soon as he entered the house. This had to be one of his favorite ways to come home, Nick cooking breakfast in his boxers and a loose t shirt. He had to be the sexiest thing alive and Greg still couldn't believe that this beautiful creature was all his.

"Mmm, smells good baby." Greg said as he came behind Nick wrapping his arms around his waist.

"What took you so long?"

"Riley was talking my ear off."

"Is that so?"

"Oh now Nicky don't get jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Nick grumbled.

"You are." Greg grinned. "You've got that jealous grumble thing going on."

"It's just that she flirts with you all the damn time! Ever since she got here, I even think she was disappointed she had to work with me and Ray tonight."

"You're reading too much into it baby, she may think she had a shot, but she doesn't and you know that Nicky."

"I know but she still irks me."

"I would be worried if you didn't care or weren't jealous."

"I just love you that much baby." Nick said as he turned around to kiss Greg lightly.

"I love you too Nicky, now feed me."

"Always thinking with your stomach."

"You know it, what no chicken?"

"Funny. And besides I already had some."

"And you didn't bring me any."

"You were too busy playing with toothpaste."

"Yeah until Hodges came and ruined my fun."

"He does like to spoil fun, especially yours." Nick snickered.

"No kidding." Greg snorted.

"Hey Greg."

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking."

"Uh-oh."

"Stop teasing and let me finish." Nick took a deep breath. "I'm ready to come out at work."

"What? This isn't because of the Riley thing is it?"

"No….not all the way, but I've been thinking on it awhile Greg and I'm tired of hiding the fact that I'm happy and in love and I don't want to be ashamed when I have nothing to be ashamed of, and…"

"Nick baby you had me at I want to come out."

"Hush now and I want us to wear these with pride." And he produced a small black box instantly taking Greg's breath away.

"Nicky…."

"I've known for awhile Greg that you are the one, you've always been the one. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get my act together."

"Don't apologize Nicky, never apologize. We are together that's all that matters, and this is forever for me too. So yes to the question you have yet to ask."

"Yes?"

"Yes every time Nicky." Greg said as Nick took one of the rings and slid it on Greg's finger.

"Perfect fit." Greg smiled before sliding the second ring on Nick's finger and twining their hands together.

"You're my perfect fit." Nick said as he pressed his lips to Gregs'.

"Nicky don't make me blubber like a girl."

"I love it though." Nick grinned. "Seriously though Greg I love you more than anything."

"I love you too Nick and you're really sure about this?"

"Yes I realized there was never anything to be ashamed of, we have nothing to be ashamed of baby."

"Exactly Nicky." Greg said as he wound his arms around Nick's waist. "Exactly."

* * *

Riley was never one to jump to conclusions, she was a CSI after all, but she could have sworn Greg had a new ring that looked exactly like the one Nick was now sporting. And Riley Adams rarely believed in coincidences.

"Bout damn time." Hodges grumbled beside her.

"What?"

"Sanders and Stokes making it official even though most of us already know."

"Knew what?"

"Well not you." Hodges smirked as he retreated back to the trace lab.

"Know what Hodges!?"

"You're a CSI Adams figure it out."

"Stupid Hodges." Riley grumbled as she made her way to her shared office later that shift. "Smug bastard." She wasn't stupid she knew that the rings could mean, but Greg and Nick couldn't be what Hodges was implying, could they? She shook her head ready to just sit at her desk and fill out case work before Catherine came after her. She paused at the door when she saw Greg back up against Nick's desk, Nick was currently attached to Greg's lips. She could see their rings glistening in the low light as they gripped each other tight. So maybe Hodges was right for one time in his life. She backed away slowly figuring she could give them ten more minutes before she barged in. But after that boy did those fellas have some explaining to do.


	23. Turn, Turn, Turn

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Well the ideas just keep on coming with this season, there are spoilers of course for last week's episode, my heart just went out to Nick and it would be nice to think something like this happened after the episode! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"If you ever need me Nick, you know where to find me." Those words had been uttered so long ago and Nick wondered if Greg even remembered saying them. But if there was ever a time he needed someone it was now, and Greg was the only person he could really turn to. He knew Ray was trying and really, his words had made Nick calm, but there was something more he needed and he would only find it with Greg.

Greg rubbed as he eyes as he padded to door wondering who it could possibly be.

"Nicky?"

"Can uh I come in Greg?"

"Sure, always." Greg held the door open for him worried that Nick had clearly been crying. "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"It's nothing."

"If it was nothing Nick you wouldn't be here, it was that case wasn't it? The one at the motel with the girl…"

"Haley…" Nick choked out. "Her name was Haley."

"Nicky…I wish I knew what to say, but I don't even think the right words will help."

"I don't need words Greg, I just need…" he trailed off not sure of what he really did need.

"It's ok to let go Nicky." Nick didn't say anything but closed his eyes and Greg could see the tears forming at the corners of them. Greg took a step closer to him reaching out his hand. "Please Nicky don't be afraid, not of me." That's all it took for Nick to breakdown, collapsing in Greg's arms sobbing on his shoulder.

"She didn't have to die Greg; she was murdered for no reason over her hair color for sakes!"

"And that's why we do this job, to bring justice to those who can't speak anymore. Haley didn't deserve to die Nick, but at least you brought her soul justice."

"Would it be ok if I stayed her tonight? I really don't want to be alone."

"You know you can Nicky."

"Thanks Greg, for everything."

"I told you Nick anytime you ever need anything I'll always be here."

"I know." Nick swallowed hard. "And it means a lot Greg, it really does."

"Good, now come on the guest room is this way.

* * *

Nick knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, and he wondered if Greg was still awake. He wondered into the room he knew was Greg's seeing the younger man tangled in his sheets brought a smile to his face. He didn't know until just now how much this man meant to him, how much this beautiful creature really cared for him, he was blind to what was right in front of him, to what he always needed. It was Greg; it had always been Greg and would always be Greg.

"Nicky is that you?"

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Funny I thought you were sleeping too. You can come in Nicky."

"I'm already imposing on you Greg…"

"Come inside Nick please." Nick hesitated, but only for second because he knew stepping into that room was going to change everything between them.

"I wanted to thank you Greg for just being there for me and understanding."

"It's ok Nicky, it's ok to let go, you can't always be the strong one and I'll always be here when you need someone to lean on. That's what friends are for."

"What if I want more than friendship with you Greg?"

"You can have it all Nick." Greg whispered as he got out of his bed walking toward Nick. "Anything and everything."

"Good." Nick let out the breath he was holding. "I want it all too Greg." Somehow they had ended up barely a breath apart from each other; Nick reached out letting his hand caress Greg's cheek. "You've always been there when I needed you."

"And I always will." And then Greg closed the distance between them capturing Nick's lips with his own. It was slow and soft and everything Nick ever wanted all rolled into one. They took their time exploring each other's mouths not wanting to rush when they knew they had all the time in the world. Greg pulled away slightly noticing the tears that were running down Nick's cheeks.

"Nicky…" he whispered wiping away the tears. "It will all be ok."

"It will now." Nick smiled softly. "Now that I have you."

"You always have." Greg said and then took by the hand leading him to the bed. "Come on you need sleep and I'm not letting you go back to the guest bedroom."

"I was hoping not." Nick grinned and then kissed Greg once more knowing Greg was right, everything really would be ok.


	24. No Way Out

_A/N: So it's been awhile, but I've been on vacation this week so I've been working on some more of these so hopefully I'll have a few more before vacation is over! As always please enjoy!_

* * *

Sometimes Greg Sanders wondered how he got himself into these things. This predicament though, he could live with if only he actually knew what was going on Nick Stokes' mind. Not that he minded being pushed against his own living room wall while Nick mapped out his mouth with his tongue. And just to think it started a mere three hours ago when Riley and Ray were involved in a hostage situation that Greg could have very well found himself in if it wasn't for Riley's quick thinking.

~Three Hours Prior~

Greg backed slowly out of the basement where Riley and Ray were being held, gasping for a breath he calmly made his way to officer stationed in front of the house. He knew he couldn't make a scene yet not with those cameras watching him, he only hoped Ray and Riley could hold on until they could figure things out.

"What's going on?"

"We have a situation." Greg stated grimly as he pulled out his cell phone. "Call Brass, I'll call Catherine."

Greg could see the look on Nick's face as he came back from seeing Riley; he knew Nick was going insane, reliving his own terror all over again.

"They're going to be ok Nick." Greg said knowing it wouldn't calm the man down but it needed to be said anyway.

"Why do these things always happen to us Greg?"

"Just lucky I guess. But we've overcame it Nick."

"Warrick didn't." And suddenly it all clicked into place, Nick was afraid he'd lose two more teammates the way he lost Warrick.

"It's not their day Nick, I can feel it." Their eyes met and Greg could feel something pass between them, something more.

"I believe you." Nick whispered. Ten minutes later Ray had taken a hold of the situation and he and Riley were coming out of the house. Greg let a feeling of peace come over him, knowing just how deadly this could have ended.

"Hey you going home now?" Nick asked him as they walked towards the Denali.

"I was planning on it."

"You want some company?"

"Sure Nick." Truthfully he didn't want to go home to an empty house and he always liked being in Nick's company. He just didn't expect anything to happen.

~Present~

So here he was having the life kissed out of him by the one person he always desired, not that he didn't welcome it but he needed to gain some control before they both did something they would regret.

"Nick stop." Greg said as he pulled back already missing the feel of Nick's lips.

"I'm sorry Greg." Nick said as regain his breath. "I just…"

"It's ok."

"No….it's not." Nick said as he started to pace back and forth.

"Nick…"

"No please let me get this out or I never will. I told myself after the box I'd tell you but I never did. And then you got hurt and I was in the hospital and I just couldn't put another burden on you……and then Warrick…" he stopped turning away from Greg. "When Warrick died I…I just shut down, I didn't show it at work but…I couldn't function and nothing else mattered but revenge. But now….Ray and Riley were lucky and so were you Greg."

"Nick what's going on?"

"You could have been down there too Greg, I came so close…."

"But I wasn't Nick."

"But you could have! And all I could think about was I had to tell you, had to show you…just how much you mean to me Greg Sanders. That kiss meant something Greg; it's not all a game, not to me."

"I've been waiting so long to hear you say that and I know you wouldn't play with me Nick, that's not you. I just wasn't expecting it, truth is Nick you've been it for a very long time and I was so close to giving up hope."

"I don't want to waste anymore time Greg."

"Neither do I Nick." Greg said as he grabbed Nick by the back of the head pulling him forward. "Neither do I."

"Good." Nick smiled and then sealed their lips together again, this time it was slower and less frantic both knowing they had all the time in the world to figure things out.

Greg smiled as he opened his eyes realizing that he had not dreamt any of the night before. Nick was still there curled at his side on his couch where they had fallen asleep. Greg never imagined this could actually happen that this was real.

"Hey." Nick smiled sleepily as he ran a hand up Greg's arm.

"Hey yourself." Greg whispered falling into Nick's soft touch. "Mmm, don't stop."

"Not planning to." Nick said before he crushed their lips together. Greg fell into the embrace letting Nick take control, take him over. "Let it all go Greg." Nick whispered hot in his ear as he felt strong how push his boxers down.

"Don't ever stop." Greg moaned as Nick's hands moved lower as the kiss deepened. "Take me over the edge." Nick didn't answer just let his hands do the talking as he pulled Greg under into oblivion.

* * *

Catherine Willows knew when something was up, and she wasn't about to just let it go. She could feel it in the air, something had happened and it was not necessarily a bad thing. Maybe Hodges had finally asked out Wendy, but as she peered into the DNA lab she could see Wendy smacking him on the head, ok that wasn't it. She traveled further down the hall only to find Riley and Ray bonded over coffee, nothing new there. She was plagued, she knew something had changed in the lab; something significant had happened to her team. She made her way down to Riley, Nick and Greg's office stopping at the door a smile forming on her lips. So this was it, finally they had gotten their acts together thank God. They weren't even doing anything wrong, but Catherine could see the way Nick was touching Greg and the smile Greg had on his face it said it all.

"Hey boys time for assignments." Catherine said as she poked her head in breaking the moment.

"Sure Cath." Nick smiled that genuine Nicky smile Catherine had not seen in awhile.

"Oh and boys?"

"Yeah?"

"It's about damn time." She winked and then walked away. Nick and Greg looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Come on G, it's time to save the world."

"As long you'll be by my side."

"Always." Nick said as he leaned in for a soft kiss. "Always." Greg smiled and tugged on Nick's hand leading him down the hall. Things were beginning to look up for them and Greg knew together they could face anything.


End file.
